Movie Time
by reiispandasarefluffy101
Summary: Cousin's Annalise and Hamish play infomercial and Watch movies.


Walking up to a door at the ever-famous 221b Baker Street, was a semi-tall blonde girl. She wore a hat that had appeared to have a panda bear on the front it. It looked like the panda bear had sunglasses on. She approached the door knowing one of her Family members was occupying the house. She felt someone move her to the side before a similar head of messy brown hair went in front of her.

"Let me unlock the door." he said simply.

Annalise obeyed and waited until the door was open before following her cousin towards the flat he shared with his parents, John and Sherlock. She flopped down onto one of the open seats on the couch as Hamish made his way over with two cups of coffee "So Hamish, What happen at your school today?" she asked , Knowing it probably wasn't very eventful to her genius cousin.

"I showed up a teacher," he said with a laugh, his green eyes sparkled mischievously, as normal. Annalise Chuckled a bit, before "saying which one? " He turned to look at his grey tabby, Valentina, as she snuck out from his room towards the teens. "The maths teacher" he grinned as the cat jumped up to his lap.

She chuckled a bit more before drinking some of the hot liquid in a green cup. She then placed it on the coffee table. She brought her bare feet up to beside her as she grabbed onto the remote and turned on the TV.

Annalise wonder in her thoughts over why she was here in the first place, she just eventually forgot about it as she asked Hamish about shows they should watch.

"How about this one?" she asked as she highlighted the show

"Too boring." he replied.

"This?"

"No, seen it already."

"Okay."

She continued like this for a while before she highlighted a new film, which had just come out. They both just shrugged and Annalise clicked the 'enter' button.

They continued watching for a while; Annalise liked the effects- to an extent- but didn't find the story line appealing to her. She watched contently as Hamish watched along with her. They made slight conversation on the commercial breaks; Annalise and Hamish would sometimes shout at random times- weather it was when Annalise went to pop some pop corn- or when she Was putting the coffee cups in the sink- Infomercial . It was a game where if someone shouted infomercial at you, you had to mess up whatever you were doing.

Once, Annalise shouted infomercial at Hamish as he was drinking his coffee, so quickly, and on purpose, he spilt the entire cup on him. They continued watching random films that appealed to them. They kept playing infomercial as well.

At some point, Hamish's parents arrived home, but Annalise and Hamish were too busy to notice. Annalise was at the sink putting a bowl in the sink and filling it with water when Hamish shouted the word. So she quickly slipped downwards onto the floor. They were laughing quite a bit. It had taken a while but they had finally calmed down as they sat back down to watch the newest movie.

Annalise had chosen this one, It was a simple romance one; She wasn't exactly sure why she choose it. The movie had settled them down and it was 11:25 PM when the movie ended. Hamish was completely bored by the show. He grabbed the remote as the final scene played. Annalise yawned; she wasn't very tired but she had seen the cat yawn, but yawn's are contagious. Hamish finally landed a movie but Annalise hadn't paid much attention to the name of it but just decided to watch it with him

It was nearing midnight as Annalise and Hamish watched the scary movie, Hamish's choice, the movie had to do with a man killing people -like most do now a days. Annalise watched as the man came up before stabbing the only female left. "Why is it that the girls always die first?' she shouted. It was a rhetorical question, but, even so, her witty cousin just retorted with "Well, they just think girls are weak."

She just shook her head with a laugh. There were a few minutes of silence before Annalise felt Hamish's head hit her arm. He was asleep. After awhile, Annalise fell asleep, her head atop Hamish's'. John who had come out to get a snack for himself, looked over to see that the two cousins were fast asleep. Upon seeing this, john felt a smile creep up before he went to Hamish's bedroom, grabbed a light blanket, and set it on top of the teens before returning to getting his snack and then returning to his room.


End file.
